


That's My Girl

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Justice League (2017), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: What if Felicity was Alfred's niece, she needs to get away from all that was Starling City, including Oliver and his relationship issues with Sara and Laurel. When she meets Bruce Wayne, sparks fly instantly but there was a catch to that little problem. He was still morning the lost of Rachel Dawes, can Felicity be the one to change him? (Ratings may change due to future chapters)
Relationships: Felicity Smoak/Bruce Wayne, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

To say Felicity Smoak was annoyed was an understatement as another girlish giggle escaped from the pretty blonde that was apparently trying to get out of Oliver Queen's hold, keyword: _trying._

Mumbling lowly to herself, Felicity shook away the thoughts of Oliver having possible feelings for her; that was _highly_ unthinkable- even Oliver said so himself, even though those exact words never left his mouth.

The blonde IT girl aka Oliver Queen's assistant looked up as there was a slight groan of pain; she blinked once or twice as she seen the infamous playboy Oliver Queen on his back and Laurel looking down at him in pure surprise.

"Anything wrong?" Felicity asked, getting nothing in return as an answer, she sighed as grimace with slight disgust as Laurel helped Oliver to his feet with adoring eyes. "That's it!"

Felicity grabbed her jacket and reached for her tablet and handbag, unknowing that she had caught Oliver's attention, and said person was making his way over to her little space; taking any escape route for Felicity.

"You okay, Felicity?"

"Yes, _no-_ " Felicity muttered, shoving some unneeded papers into her handbag but she didn't want to face Oliver at the moment; but stopped as Oliver's hands fell onto her shoulders- forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"You, _her_." Felicity spoke, earning an eye roll from Laurel. "What's wrong is that you keep jumping from sister to sister, that's not fair to _either_ of them, Oliver."

 _Or me_. She adds, mentally.

"Laurel and I are just _friends_."

A slight snort escaped from Felicity, which she got an arched eyebrow from Oliver in return.

"Don't look at me like that." Felicity snapped, removing Oliver's hold on her and she headed towards the stairs that lead to the club above them. "You of all people cannot be friends with her, yesterday you were nothing but a killer now today you're her hero; who knows what you would be to her tomorrow, you cannot be _just friends_ with her, Oliver."

"But we're friends."

Felicity paused mid step, she then turned to face Oliver, who eyes were still trained on her but she knew he was thinking about the brunette woman on the sparing mat and her blonde sister. "I thought so too." The blonde girl added, getting a confused look from Oliver but before he could respond, Felicity cut him off. "Here's the thing, Mr Queen, you cannot go around using a person's affections for you like some sort of weapon or a ploy to draw someone out without even telling them that you _were_ acting. You cannot continue to drop little crumbs of affections towards me then parade your relationships with _both_ Lance sisters in front of me. I had enough."

"Since when did you start calling me Mr Queen?"

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying or were you just simply on auto-pilot?" Felicity replied, shaking her head as she climbed the steps. "I need a break from all of this, I need to get away... I'm going on vacation."

Oliver looked as if Felicity punched him. " _Vacation_ , you can't go on vacation!" He called running up the stairs after her, ignoring Laurel constant calling of his name. "Felicity... We need to talk about this."

The brunette haired man followed the angry blonde girl through the crowded nightclub, telling his sister that he was going to see her soon; as he reached the entrance to the club, Felicity was already hopping into a cab.

"Felicity!" Oliver called, but her name fell on deaf ears as he watched the cab slowly drove away; he pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial. "Diggs, can yo go over to Felicity's, I don't have to explain, just get over to her apartment."

Oliver hanged up before Diggs could even utter a single reply, he sighed once as he turned back into the club; grabbing his jacket and keys to the motorcycle he had parked around the corner, he told Laurel he'll see her soon as he needed to check on a few things.

"You're going to chase her, aren't you." Laurel whispered, though it didn't sound like a question more of an assumption. "Felicity."

"I need to know what's wrong with her."

"She just jealous." Laurel replied, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of water. "Give her some time, she'll get over it."

Oliver sighed, he couldn't tell Laurel that he was scared that he was losing Felicity; he couldn't imagine his life without her, the ever growing void was filled up in a matter of seconds by the blonde woman and he couldn't let her go.

* * *

"I need to get away from here for awhile Uncle Alfred," Felicity sighed, as she sank down into her aging leather armchair. "Do you think it's possible for me to visit for a few days? Maybe a week?"

 _"I have to ask Master Bruce."_ Alfred's voice came back, making the blonde girl smile; the smile then dropped from her face as a knock brought her to reality.

"Someone's at the door." Felicity groaned as she then seen that it was in fact Oliver and John Diggle. "Just what I needed, Uncle Alfred, I'm going to call you back, got some loose ends to fix here."

_"Okay, be strong Flicka."_

The blonde girl smiled at the small little nickname he had used since she was little; she then sighed as she hanged up the cordless phone; opened the door and glanced at both men.

"Figured you two will be coming around," Felicity spoke, moving out the way so that they both could enter her apartment. "Didn't think it would be this quick though."

" _Felicity_..."

"No, you don't get to change my mind on this Oliver."

"So I'm back to _Oliver_ again?" He started as a question but dropped it as he revived a glare from both Felicity and Digg. "Okay, sorry."

Diggs then slightly coughed, making the attention focused on here. "Okay, can someone fill me in on whatever is going on here cause I am at a lost." Diggs started, looking at both Oliver and Felicity. "Oliver called me saying that something was wrong with you, though he didn't fully go into detail."

"Cause I don't know the full details of why."

"Yes, you _do_ , Oliver." Felicity replied, earning confused looks from both men. "Laurel."

"Listen, if you don't want Laurel as apart of the team then we can work something out." Oliver replied, though it sounded more like a small silent plea. "I don't need her as much as I need _you_."

"Do you remember what you said to me when we came back from Russia?" Felicity asked, ignoring Diggles's confused facial expression. "After you had that small, poor judgement of sleeping with Isabel?"

"Whoa... Hold on, you slept with Isabel?" Diggle muttered, looking at Oliver who nodded, ignoring Diggles's little remark.

"You told me that you couldn't be with someone that you care about because of the _life you led_ ," Felicity replied, sighing as she turned away from them. "Somehow, god only knows why; I foolishly thought that you were aiming it directly at _me_ because you cared so much about my safety that you didn't want to ruin it with your duties as the Arrow."

"I did mean that Felicity, I meant all of that." Oliver replied, with feeling. "I do care about you, I couldn't do any of this without you."

"Well you had no qualms in handing me over to Slade like a wrapped up present."

"What?" Oliver replied, as he stepped forward towards her but she took two steps back. "It was your idea to think of a way to outsmart him without even killing him."

"Well never thought that you would claim to love me and then take it _back_ like some sick joke."

"Felicity..."

"As I said, I need a break." Felicity added, turning back to face them. "I need to get away for a couple of days, I need to actually look at you and _not_ wanting to shoot you with your own arrows, I need to actually stand in the same room as Laurel and not wanting to skin her alive with my bare hands."

"Where would you go?"

"Visit my Uncle in Gotham City or stay with my cousin in New York, I don't know whoever gets back to me first with the okay." Felicity replied, then looked at her mobile and noticed that she was getting a call from an unknown number. "Hang on... Hello?"

" _Felicity, is this a good time to talk?"_

"Uncle Alfred." Felicity replied, looking at both Diggle and Oliver, then rolled her eyes at Oliver's confused face. "Sure."

" _Master Bruce had said it would be okay for you to stay at Wayne Manor_."

"Really, are you sure?" Felicity replied, as a small smile came across her face. "Tell him I said thank you."

_"Don't worry, Flicka, I will."_

"Thank you, Uncle Alfred." Felicity replied, as she then hanged up on the man and turned to face the confused men in her apartment. "That was my Uncle from Gotham, I'm staying there."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks, maybe more- I don't know Oliver." Felicity replied, rubbing her temples as she turned back to her clothes that were thrown all over the place; what was she going to take? Was it cold in Gotham or maybe it was warm... Maybe she should've asked Alfred before she hanged up. "Diggs, have Laurel set a time in the morning before I go so I could show her how to work the comms."

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Diggle replied, arching an eyebrow at Oliver, who shrugged.

"She wants to be apart of the team, doesn't she?" Felicity mentioned, ticking of a few things from an imaginary list. "Well, she won't be any good in the field, I seen the way she fights and it won't cover the basic stuff you two handle- hell Sara would be the better choice for field work then Laurel, she may as well mind the fort while you two go out and play good cop, bad cop with a Bow."

"We'll miss you." Oliver replied, slightly saddened by the turn of invents, but knew deep down that it was the right thing to let her go. " _I'll_ miss you."

Felicity sighed, she couldn't help but hug him, and for once- Oliver returned the hug without hesitating. "Tell Laurel to be there at eight."

"Will do." Diggle replied, as he started to press digits on his phone, exiting the apartment to give them some slight alone time.

"I'll miss you too, Oliver." Felicity replied, as she pulled out of their embrace. "I'll keep in touch."

"Are you still my girl?" Oliver asked, hoping that he hadn't lost her forever.

"For as long as you need me, Oliver." Felicity replied as she walked him to the front door of her apartment, he then turned to face her as she smiled at him, she couldn't help but be concerned whenever he was involved. " _Always_."

As the blonde close the door, cutting off contact between her and Oliver Green; she heard his footsteps die away, the tears that she been holding in just happen to fall as she fell to the ground.

She _cried_ cause she was leaving. Felicity _cried_ cause she finally admitted that she loved Oliver Queen. And she _cried_ because Felicity knew, deep down that Oliver was never going to be hers in anyway, shape or form.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity awoke the next morning in an excited and good mood; visiting her Great Uncle in Gotham City could be an adventure for her, meeting new people that won't look at her as if she was nothing more than a tool to use or play on her affections for them would be good but what Felicity was most excited about was figuring out the mystery that was Bruce Wayne, who Alfred happens to work for.

The blonde It girl than realized that she had not fallen asleep on her warm, comfy bed but in fact passed out on the couch that Sara Lance had gotten for her; due to her previous one being destroyed by Slade and his minions.

Laughing at the memory when she returned home to see both Sara and Oliver trying to assemble the lounge that pulls out into a sofa-bed together; she had to do a double take as she never seen Oliver holding a screwdriver before.

Sure, give the guy names of Villains running around Starling City, a few arrows and a bow and he was the master in catching them; but hand the same guy instructions on _how to build_ , a few screws and a screwdriver and it seemed like mathematics to the young, CEO playboy.

Mathematics and Oliver Queen does not mix, at _all_.

It took quite a few tries for Felicity and Sara to convince Oliver to call Diggs to help him; the four of them ended up eating Chinese take away, while Sara and Felicity bonded on minor things and watched Diggs assemble Felicity's new sofa couch in a matter of minutes.

She walked into the foundry with a skip in her step, she texted Alfred stating that there was a small field out the back of the club where a small plane or helicopter could land to pick her up; she hoped that Alfred wouldn't be in the helicopter and poke around in Oliver's business liked he previous had mentioned he would.

Laurel was also at the foundry like instructed by her last night, before she had her breakdown; she wasn't all to surprised that the brunette's greeting was cool.

After running through the checkpoints with the woman, Felicity thought about apologizing to the woman of her behavior yesterday- which wasn't entirely Laurel's fault.

"Laurel, I'll like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Felicity started, sighing as she turned to face the said woman; who looked up from the computer's keyboard. "I was rather rude, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Laurel replied, a little too smug for Felicity's liking. "I mean, I can't blame you for being jealous of Oliver and I, now can I?"

If Felicity mouth could reached the floor, it would have at the words coming out of Laurel's mouth. " _Excuse me_?"

With a smug, condescending smile- which Felicity wanted to remove, badly. "We have history, Oliver and I." Laurel added, a confident smile replaced her smug one. "You and Oliver won't have the kind of history that we have, now all of his secrets have been exposed to me; it's a matter of seconds before we start dating again."

Getting to her feet, as she couldn't take being alone in the same room as the woman. "I get your history, Laurel, I really _do_." Felicity replied. "You were the girl that was so in love with Oliver that you turned a blind eye to his constant cheating, including that he cheated with Sara, your own _sister_. And when he disappeared then returned, you wanted him so close that you hurt Tommy in the process, then Sara returned; she and Oliver reconciled _again_ and still that didn't bother you? If that didn't then I am pretty sure you have bigger issues than I do."

The confident smile fell from Laurel's face, Felicity inwardly did a little happy dance as she finally had her say at Laurel. "How dare you bring Tommy into this, who do you think you are?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Oliver Queen's partner but you, Laurel are nothing but the girl that he _used_ to be with." Felicity replied, with a confident smirk to boot. "But who am I to care? I'm done caring with who Oliver sleeps with anyway."

Once she had said her piece to the brunette woman, Felicity smiled as she heard Laurel mumble some slight words incoherently; she felt a little lighter now that she had said her peace, when she got to the door Oliver had walked in.

"Felicity," Oliver replied, as he smiled that same smile that made her swoon and it still did, though it had little effect on her now. "Thought I would catch you before you go, everything okay down here?"

"If you mean by _okay_ that I apologized to Laurel about my behavior and actions yesterday and she replied by stating a mythical claim on you, then sure. Everything is fine." Felicity replied, rolling her eyes as she tried to side-step him in walking out the door that he was currently blocking. "So I told her that I didn't care, she can have you. Not like we were going to get together anyway, now was it?"

Before she could make a dash exit, Oliver took her hand. "Felicity, look I'm sorry about Laurel." He sighed, glancing back at the brunette who was typing away at the computer- looking for a possible connection to some guy to her legal case. "I'll handle her, okay?"

"Fine, but do me a favor when I'm gone?" Felicity asked, when Oliver looked at her to say 'anything.' "Think about where this team is going if you take Laurel on, Diggs would agree with me saying this, but as long as she is one this team it won't end well. If you want to be your girlfriend, then let her be your girlfriend but please keep her out of _here_. I cannot stand being here and justifying my place if she's here."

A slight grimace came across Oliver's face. "I understand." He replied, letting go of her hand. "Need a ride to the airport?"

"No, my uncle's boss is sending over a helicopter to pick me up." Felicity replied, earning an arched eyebrow from Oliver. "I sent him the cords for the empty field out back."

"You gave them the location of where we are?"

"No, just the current location of where I am at the moment," Felicity replied, rolling her eyes as she left before Oliver could ask her a million questions. "Besides, he knows what I do with you anyways; he knows who you are. _Both_ identities."

"You told him?"

"No, he pieced the pieces of the puzzles together like I did before you revealed to me your Arrow identity." Felicity explained, as they both heard the sound of a helicopter arriving. "Looks like my ride's here."

They both walked out into the opened field where a man dressed in a helicopter pilot uniform awaited her. "Miss Smoak, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am… Err, what's your name?"

"Sawyer, Miss Smoak." The man replied, taking her small duffel bag and placed it in the back of the helicopter. "Mr Wayne sends his apologies for not picking you up personally."

"That's okay." Felicity replied, wondering why Mr Wayne was taking time out of his busy life just to pick her up; but then stopped as Sawyer helped her to buckle in safely and placed a headset on her.

"So we can communicate over the noise of the blades." Sawyer replied as he noticed Felicity's confused expression. "It shouldn't be that much of a flight, two to three hours tops."

Laurel, Thea, Rory and Diggs had come out just as the helicopter lifted off the ground; Oliver still stood where he was trying to process what was going on, it was as if the rug had been pulled from under him and his world was tilting on a whole new axis.

He noticed the small business logo on the helicopter, just as Laurel took hold of his hand. "Did that helicopter belonged to who I think it was?"

"Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises then yes, it was." Oliver replied, in a small voice.

"How the hell does Felicity know Bruce Wayne?" John Diggs asked, getting a shrug from everyone, including Oliver.

In those few moments, Oliver Queen had came to realize that he didn't know Felicity Smoak as well as he thought he did- no one did and that small revelation made him sad.

* * *

To say Alfred was happy to see his great-niece was an understatement, he was beyond thrilled; it was a few years since he had spoken to his niece, Felicity's mother.

He paced outside of the helipad where the Wayne Enterprises helicopter would land; Master Wayne had given him the day off to welcome Felicity to Gotham, making sure that she settles in easily.

It was no surprised that just as soon as Alfred walked out the front door, he heard the rumble engine of the Bat mobile- or whatever the giant, tank-looking vehicle was called.

The sound of helicopter blades came to his attention as the grey and black helicopter came into view, a smile came across the aging man's face as he skipped the last three steps of the penthouse .

He embraced the small, petty blonde figure- taking in her beauty as he looked at her closely. "Felicity, have you lost weight?"

"A little." Felicity replied, smiling at him.

"Have you eaten? I haven't got anything prepared for lunch as I didn't know when you would be arriving."

"Are you currently working?" Felicity asked, smiling at Sawyer as she took her bags from him. "I don't want to keep you from whatever you were doing."

"Master Wayne had given me the day off to welcome you to Gotham and to see that you settle in nicely." Alfred replied, smiling as he led the blonde girl into the building. "You'll meet Master Wayne at dinnertime if he comes out of his room to eat, that is."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He lost someone dear to his heart in the last couple of months," Alfred replied, earning a small gasp from Felicity. "He hadn't gotten over her death."

"Of course not, that's rather quite sad." Felicity added, shaking her head. "I do hope he gets better."

"As do I, Felicity, as do I."

A few hours later Sawyer had disappeared to return the helicopter to the helipad at Wayne Manor; Felicity and Alfred bonded over a few glasses of wine and Alfred's infamous pizza.

She had explained her small breakdown, her confrontation with both Oliver and Laurel; Alfred hadn't said a word, he just listened and that, Felicity came to noticed she actually was grateful for.

"I am glad that you cleared the air with him," Alfred replied, smiling at her. "It would only get worse if things were left unsaid, Master Wayne said you can stay here until the furniture has been placed and security has been cleared and installed at the Wayne Manor, hopefully by then, that idiotic boy would have thought on what you said."

"I am done waiting for him, Uncle Alfred." Felicity sighed, setting her wine glass on the counter, as she swung slightly in the small barstool across from the aging man. "I told him that I loved him in some sense of words, still he let me go. He doesn't love me in the way that I hoped and wished he would, I need more than his small crumbs of affections."

"I am sure there are plenty of single men in Gotham." Alfred mocked, getting a look of amazement from Felicity. "What? Just because I am an old man doesn't stop me from listening to the idle gossip that spreads around the city from the younger generation."

"I suppose you're right in some way, Alfred." Felicity said, laughing at the image of Alfred listening to rumored gossip like some teenaged girl. "Besides, what's the point in looking when Gotham isn't my home; what's the point in starting something with a man that will lead to heartache and nothing?"

"Good point." Alfred replied, picking up her now empty wineglass; placing them in the sink- taking note that he would place them in the dishwasher later. "That would such a scandalous rumor."

"Speaking of rumors, what's the news on this Gotham's Dark Knight?" Felicity asked, as she looked up from the newspaper, smiling at Alfred who shrugged. "Has he made an appearance since the Joker incident?"

"No, though the people of Gotham still cling to the hope that he would show." Alfred replied, sighing as he looked out of the kitchen window, watching the storm clouds roam over the city. "Even I hope that he would return."

"You just got to hope and look towards a new day." Felicity replied, smiling to reassure the old man. "He would return, all he needs is the right push."

"And what would be the right push, Felicity?"

"I'll let you know when I find it, Alfred." She replied, looking back down at the newspaper; not seeing that Alfred's eyes had connected with that of Bruce Wayne's as he walked passed- listening to their conversation with a small smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days Felicity left and already things were starting to go down hill for the Arrow team, due to Laurel not really paying attention to the main checkpoints of the comm systems; the small ex-military turned conman that Oliver, Roy and Diggle were tracking throughout Starling City escaped.

A few hours later, Laurel had finally tracked them down; and now they were on the chase again, Oliver on his motorbike with Diggs and Roy not too far behind.

"Which _way_ , Laurel?"

"Uh, hang on." Laurel replied, there were a few tapping on the keyboard and Oliver inwardly sighed. "Right, they went right on 49th street."

With Oliver just barely in sight; Diggs made the sharp right turn, almost taking out a telegraph pole and three cars with him as he got the SUV under control.

"I can't see them, Laurel." Oliver snapped, getting slightly annoyed with the brunette girl. "Where did they go?"

"They slowed down; you're right on top of them;" Laurel replied back, a little too confident for Oliver's liking. "There's an abandoned warehouse at the end of the street, which turns into a dead-end. That's where they stopped."

Just as Laurel described, there was indeed a warehouse up ahead, Oliver slowed his motorbike down, Diggs and Roy hopped out of the SUV and cautiously followed Oliver as he undid the locks on the side entrance to the warehouse.

"Roy, I need you on the roof to stop anyone from escaping, shoot to stop not to kill; we need these men alive so we can know why they're in Starling." Oliver ordered, the ex-con turned partner of the Arrow nodded as he then silently ran off into the darkness. "Diggs need you to cover my back. Laurel, do you know how many are in the building? Are they the same amount from the van?"

"Uh, what?"

Diggle was about to reply to him that this wasn't Felicity that was on the other end of the line, he then just sighed as Oliver shook his head- remembering that Felicity wasn't there. "The satellite images, you did use them right?"

"Um..."

"Never mind." Oliver replied, giving Diggle a small grimace.

They had managed okay for the past two days without Felicity, their main IT girl but Laurel had been doing the best she can; but deep down she knew as well as the rest of the team- she was no _Felicity_.

That's when it came crushing down on both Oliver and Diggs, they took what Felicity could do on the computers and her tablet for granted; she could do the impossible with a few clicks of her keyboard- even hacking into people's private conversations- she had done all of these amazing things for them without even so much as a thank you from them, and the blonde IT girl; _their_ girl not once complained.

With a short amount of minutes, Oliver had lost sight of both Diggs and Roy; he heard commotions and noises from both ends of the warehouse, as well as a few gunshots, Oliver dived out the way just as a few stray bullets missed his head by a few inches.

"Where are they, Laurel?"

"Damn!" Roy's voice called, as a small grunt escaped from Diggle that made Oliver a little nervous.

"What is it, Roy?"

"There's two vans with backup coming our way."

"Slow them down, can you see Diggs?" Oliver replied, as he shot an arrow towards one guy that dropped his gun in pain. "Laurel!"

"Sorry, you're everywhere!" Laurel replied in a hushed tone, a small gasp escaped from her. "Whoa, okay that a lot of guys with guns."

"We're blind and out numbered here!" Diggle shouted over the gunfire, as Oliver nodded; then hissed in pain as a bullet gazed his right shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

There was a slight grunt from Roy, as the sound of glass breaking came to Oliver's attention; Oliver started to get worried for him as the guy was a little too silent.

"Laurel, what's Roy's location?"

"He's still on the roof, not too far from you."

"I'm going out to find him, tell Diggle to meet us back at the van and you might want to call your dad." Oliver replied, hissing as the bullet wound slightly opened a little more. "We may need the backup."

"Okay."

"We should have done that in the first place, Oliver." Diggle muttered over the comm, knowing that Laurel would've been on the phone to her father. "That way this mess would've been sorted."

Once Oliver reached Roy, his guard was down as he seen Roy take two guys down with just one arrow; before Roy could even mutter a single reply, Oliver's world went dark.

* * *

The tension was high in the SUV, as Diggle drove like a bat out of hell into the parking lot of the foundry; Laurel looked up from the laptop she was chatting on with some of her friends from the DA office as she seen both Diggle and Roy struggle to escort a semi conscious Oliver to the metal, medical table.

Shutting off the computer, Laurel quickly stood up and came rushing to Oliver's side.   
"Careful," Roy hissed, pushing her out of the way. "His arm's bleeding too."

"What happened?" Laurel asked, touching Oliver's bloodied face as she wiped some blood away from his face with a damp cloth that Diggle handed her. " _Is_ he going to be okay?"

"No thanks to you!" Roy huffed, pushing Laurel away again as he slammed the medical supplies beside Diggle and started to wash away the dried up blood around from the wound.

"How is Oliver getting shot my fault exactly?" Laurel challenged, a little shocked and taken aback by Roy's slight attitude towards her.

"You were completely and utterly useless out there tonight!" Roy snapped, ignoring Diggle's attempts to get him to stop. "We were totally blind in there and you couldn't even tell us where those guys were let alone knew that they had backup around the corner!"

"I'm not psychic you know!" Laurel snapped back, folding her arms across her chest. "How was I supposed to tell you three all of that in under thirty minutes?"

"Felicity could've!" Roy replied, throwing his hands up at Laurel annoyed face as the blonde girl's name came from his lips. "She would've thought to hack into the warehouse cameras or even maybe the NASA's satellite!"

Laurel looked between Roy and Diggle, to Oliver's unconscious form. "Are you going to let him talk to me like this, Diggle?"

Diggle sighed. "Actually, I agree with Roy." the man replied, giving Laurel a small smile. "Sorry, but you were a little careless, didn't you listen to anything Felicity told you?"

"I am not Felicity! Quit comparing me to her!" Laurel replied, huffing as she slightly stomped her foot like a little child throwing a tantrum. "I'm doing the best I can, okay?!"

"Yeah, well you're going to end up getting us killed." Roy fumed, he was used to being able to heal quickly, last time on one of the missions, he almost got blown up by the same people now it was both Diggle and Oliver that scored the bloody wounds- Oliver the worst one.

"I should go and check on my dad, see if he pulled anything from the warehouse." Laurel replied, grateful that she had thought of something to do instead of staying in the foundry and getting accused of thing she didn't do. "I'll call if I know anything."

"Sure, sure." Diggle replied as he and Roy quickly worked on Oliver; how they both missed their IT girl, they couldn't wait until the short, blonde, babbling girl returns to Starling City.

* * *

It's been three days since she arrived in Gotham; three! And not once had she seen the mysterious Bruce Wayne, twice she heard Alfred say his name but when she walks into that room it's empty apart from Alfred, who was attending to whatever he was doing before Bruce walked into the room.

The blonde also thought that the guy would at least join her and Alfred for dinner, but she remembered that Alfred said it was hard to get the grieving man to leave his room; or talk to him as he was always busy with something.

It was just like Oliver all over again, minus the falling in love with him part and the Arrow identity as well; Bruce was acting like the Oliver that Felicity had to comfort when he lost his mother to Slade, he didn't know how to be the hero that Starling City needed, it was Felicity that had gave him the push to be that hero again.

The blonde girl snorted into her cup of coffee, as she looked out the window of Gotham; though it was almost two in the morning; the city was still beautiful; a sigh escaped from her as she knew that she had to return to Starling sooner or later but she may as well enjoy her stay here while it lasted.

Twice Felicity got curious as to what Bruce Wayne did with his hard, earned money but shook the thought away as she walked through the large, penthouse apartment; the constructors had told Alfred that in two days they would be able to move back into the Manor.

The blonde IT girl then came across an opened door that lead to a room which Alfred had yet to show her; her damned Smoak curiosity got the better of her as she walked into the room.

She had never seen so many books in all her life, though she had been inside a library and Oliver's private study; but this room took her breath away, her fingers danced across the range of different titles that were in alphabetical order via the authors. A small smile came across her face as she seen two of her favourite _Jane Austen's_ classics, the _Fifty Shades Trilogy_ \- three books that had made Felicity dream up some erotic dreams about herself and Oliver Queen and a couple of books she had yet to read.

Pulling out the dust covered book of _Pride & Prejudice_; opening the book, she then got lost in the pages of her own, private world.

A cough to her left brought the blonde girl away from the world of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr William Darcy as her blue eyes then glued onto the shadowy figure that was leaning against the door frame; she took in his slightly older age, maybe late thirties-early forties, his medium length brunette hair and his tanned complexion that was slightly pale due to lack of vitamin D.

"I see that you've found my secret library," came the man's silky voice, making the blonde slightly tremble and that made him smile. "Felicity Smoak, I take it?"

"The one and only," Felicity replied after finally finding her voice, and she shook his out stretch hand. "Pleasure to _finally_ meet you, Mr Wayne."

"Bruce."

"What?" Felicity asked, looking confused as she removed her hand that was holding his longer than she should have.

"Call me Bruce, please." he replied, smiling his most famous award winning smile that made all the girls swoon, but somehow it had no effect on Felicity at all and that made him smile even more. "Mr Wayne was my father."

Felicity was about to reply but then she had a slight flashback of her first meeting with Oliver Queen and her awkward response to him about his father being dead, she was _not_ about to make the same mistake twice.

"But he's dead, so that makes you Mr Wayne." Felicity replied, mentally kicking herself in the butt as the expression on his face turned to that of slight confusion and offence. "Sorry, I tend to babble at the worst of times and my mind and mouth don't really like cooperating with each other."

"It's okay," he replied as he then took a look at the title cover. " _Pride and Prejudice_ , you a _Jane Austen_ fan?"

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance novels." She replied, shrugging as she gave him a small smile. "What about you?"

"I'm into more of the Arthurian era," He replied, as he sat across from her. "The obvious romance novels, damsel gets kidnapped, knight comes to save the day."

"You can tell a little about someone from the books they read," came her reply, making Bruce look at her as if to test her theory. "You read about the hero that comes in saving the Kingdom, town, world and in most cases a damsel in distress; so you see yourself as some type of hero, a symbol that strikes the fear into the hearts of the criminals that runs in this city."

Bruce chuckled as he shook his head. "It's true I see myself as some type of hero, Felicity, but not a symbol; I'll leave that to Batman."

"Right, _Batman_." she replied as she then focused back onto her book, but she peeked over the top just only to look back down and blush when she realized that Bruce was still looking at her.

"What are you doing in the morning?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?" Felicity asked, as she yawned, noticing the time on the old, ancient looking Grandfather clock in the corner of the library.

"Well, how about I take you around Gotham? As a _welcome to Gotham_ type of tour?" he asked, then interrupted when Felicity was about to answer. "I know that Alfred must have shown you some of the wondrous sights, but please allow me this chance to make it up to you for not being so much as a supporting host?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Felicity teased, smirking lightly at him as he lightly chuckled. "How can I refuse? What time would you like this tour to begin, Mr Wayne?"

"Say around lunchtime, is that alright with you, _Miss Smoak_?" Bruce replied in the same, flirtatious tone as her own.

"Lunchtime it is,I might head of to bed but first I'll out this back..." Felicity replied, getting to her feet but stopped as Bruce's fingers gripped her elbow lightly.

"You can take it to your room, you can borrow any book in this library actually." He replied, his eyes bright with some type of emotion that Felicity couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thank you." Felicity replied, as she reached for her dressing robe that was draped across the love seat between them and placed it around her bare shoulders, she then noticed that Bruce was walking with her towards her room, once they both reached her opened door, the blonde turned to face the tall, handsome man beside her.

"Night."

"Goodnight," he replied, smiling. "Felicity."

"Bruce." She replied, before closing the door, removing herself from the robe and hoping into bed- she then decided that she needed a quick, cold shower before she dreams of any erotic fantasies about the mysterious man that was Bruce Wayne.


End file.
